


Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

by melodycanta



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Early Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Stolen Moments, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodycanta/pseuds/melodycanta
Summary: They only exist together in moments, but they're determined to make those moments count.





	Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lana_Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/gifts).



> Bad days require fluff, AKA, I wanted to get my head into a better headspace before trying to sleep tonight.

Tokiya has never napped at five o’clock in the evening, but his eyelids are growing heavy with exhaustion.  He feels boneless and sated, particularly now that Otoya has rolled off of him enough to get full breaths into his lungs.  The redhead is curled up beside him, his head resting on Tokiya’s shoulder.  Their legs are tangled up with each other and the bedsheets, and Otoya reaches out to lace Tokiya’s hand with his.  In a moment, the redhead will get up with a groan to get something to clean themselves off with, but for now, Tokiya savors the calm.  The only sound is Otoya’s shaking breaths as he sucks in air to calm down. 

This moment right here is beautiful. 

Tokiya appreciates the moments that they are alone and can remain alone without the fear of being caught.  Their secret relationship is a pain sometimes, particularly now that they’ve become intimate and just one glance can send his brain tumbling down a rabbit hole that he struggles to emerge from until he’s watched those eyes open wide and moans and curses fall from his lips and Tokiya has to take a deep breath before he gets too excited again. 

It’s hardly his fault.  For one, Otoya is irresistible, and everyone knows it.  He’s the complete package: charming and ridiculously attractive, all with a smile that would light up every building in Tokyo if they could hook it up to the power grid.  The tabloids always rate him highly, and he’s even been #1 on two of those trashy idol lists: “men you could introduce to your mother as your boyfriend and have her adore him” and “idols who look sweet but probably have a kinky side that will make your head spin”.  In fact, he’s not entirely sure how Otoya won that last one, but it’s probably better not to ask. 

Secondly, Tokiya has spent so much of his life miserable at this point that anything even remotely close to happiness is overwhelming.  He’s felt the urge to cry when he is on the receiving end of a tender kiss, and there are moments that he doesn’t want to let go when Otoya wraps him up in his arms.  He always does, because not doing so would seem clingy, but he has a feeling that Otoya is aware of these moments because he always leans in close or takes Tokiya’s hand or even sometimes finds a new excuse for a hug and then Tokiya can bury his face in red hair and try to figure out how the hell he got so lucky. 

“Will you still be here when I wake up if I fall asleep?” Otoya asks.  His voice is already thick with fatigue, so maybe he won’t be cleaning them up.  He’s always quick to pass out after an orgasm, not that Tokiya can say much with how he’s threatening to doze off.

“It depends on how long you sleep for.” 

Otoya shivers, and Tokiya uses his free hand to pull the covers further over them before returning it to rest on the small of his boyfriend’s back.  “I don’t wanna sleep if you’re not going to wake me up to say goodbye.”

“I’ll only be gone for a couple days.”  Even as he says the words though, he knows they don’t mean anything.  Five minutes sometimes feels like an eternity apart; a couple of days sounds more like a death sentence.

“I wish I could go with you.”

“And miss out on being a guest on that fitness show?”

Otoya’s noise of malcontent sounds too cute to do much more than make him smile.  “I just wish they weren’t at the same time.”

Tokiya wishes so too, partially because he’d love to take Otoya back to Fukuoka with him.  He’s hosting a cherry blossom viewing event, and there’s no one he’d rather be there with than the redhead beside him.  Scheduling had other plans, however, so his partner for the event is Syo, and Otoya is scheduled to show off his athleticism at the new Shining Agency show, Shining Warriors. 

They were recently separated just a few weeks ago, but a few weeks ago, they weren’t together.  Now that they’re in bed with each other, Tokiya can acknowledge they’ve moved fast, but it doesn’t feel too fast, not with how long they’ve ignored their feelings.  This feels natural.  It feels normal.  It feels like them.

Otoya rests his head on his hands as he looks up at Tokiya, his eyes drooping.  He’s fighting a valiant battle to stay awake, and Tokiya brushes some of his hair down from where it’s been rumpled.  “Will you wake me when you leave?”

“You need the sleep.”

“I need a goodbye kiss more.”  Otoya pouts, and Tokiya lifts his head so he can kiss those precious lips. 

“Does that count?”

“Only if you’re leaving now.”

If it were anyone else, Tokiya would ask if he really thought he could extract himself without waking up his bedmate, but this is Otoya, and he’s slept through earthquakes before, so it’s a possibility.  Not to mention, Tokiya preens, he seems pretty tired right now, especially since he was so energetic earlier.  “Why is this so important to you?”

Otoya’s gaze drops, and he flushes, but he does answer the question, after a moment of contemplation.  “You left the room at night 214 times in our first year of living together.”

He was HAYATO at the time, so while it’s incredible Otoya would know the exact number, Tokiya would guess it to be somewhere in the ballpark.  “Yeah?”

“You always looked so miserable. I pretended I didn’t notice, but . . . I always wanted to make it better somehow.”

“What does that have to do with right now?”

“I don’t want you to be like that ever again.  I want you to smile when you leave.  And I know, if I give you a goodbye kiss, you will, even if you’re as sad to go as I’ll be to see you leave.”

“You want me to wake you up—”

“—so I can make sure you’re smiling on your way back to Fukuoka, yeah.”

Tokiya has to press his lips together to suppress the way they quiver.  “Otoya . . .”

“Promise me you will?”

He eyes the extended pinky, and then the face beyond it.  “Promise,” he says after a moment of fighting with himself.  It’s selfish, but Otoya is offering, and it’s just for a moment anyways.

If he weren’t already besotted, Otoya’s gesture of tugging his hand by the pinky and then pressing a kiss to the top of his middle knuckle would have ensured it.  His heart flutters, and it doesn’t settle when the redhead snuggles back into his chest like he has a favorite spot.  “Naptime then,” he says happily.

“Sleep well,” Tokiya tells him.  Their hands twine together again, resting close enough that he can feel the puffs of air that Otoya exhales against the back of his fingers.  He knows he doesn’t have long to nap before he has to leave for his flight, but whatever time he gets will be worth it, especially when he’s rewarded with a sleepy grin and the sweetest kiss before he walks out the door.


End file.
